


Angel Faced

by RegicidalRavens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon AU, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, lol, oikawa goofed, real bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegicidalRavens/pseuds/RegicidalRavens
Summary: Long story short, Oikawa is really stupid and Iwaizumi told him so.Except now he goes out on a mission and proves just how stupid he actually is.





	Angel Faced

**Author's Note:**

> entry for a fanfic contest on deviant art but might as well post elsewhere!  
> this is a demon (and angel) AU with Oikawa as a demon, of course.

 

“They told me to get this to you by today.”

Iwaizumi shoved the cream colored folder towards Oikawa and when the latter chirped out a “thanks” he disregarded him with a snort.

“Are they serious?” Oikawa gaped, the corners of his lips slowly turning up as he shuffled through the contents of the folder. Photos, address, hobbies, occupation, birthday, relationships; it contained pretty much everything. His fingers traced over it all, careful not to rip anything with his claws.

“What, too difficult for you? Are you gonna screw it up just like last time when—“

Oikawa cut him off before he could relive the embarrassment of failing to tempt a mere high school boy.

“No way. And you promised not to talk about that!” he whined. Iwaizumi grunted, waving his hand to get him to continue. “Rather, it’s too easy. Way too easy. There’s no way higher ups would have assigned something like this to me for my monthly quota.”

“That’s exactly what you said last time.”

Oikawa slammed the file shut and considered slapping Iwaizumi with it before remembering the bruise left on his arm at his previous attempt.

“Just watch me Iwa-chan! I’ll be back before you know it!”

With that, Oikawa took off for the human realm, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

__________

He was starting to become suspicious. His work was coming along slowly and steadily, but the ease of it made him wonder why he was assigned such a mundane task.

(Y/n) (L/n). That was the name of the human he was tasked to tempt within the remainder of the month. You were as bland as any person could be. Every day for the past week he had followed you to work and around the city. You did simple office work in a cubicle, and the few times he whispered to you to gauge just what kind of job he was dealing with, you fell for his temptations almost every time. You had a tendency to give in more often when it had to do with procrastinating at work or choosing to eat at McDonalds instead of cooking at home. In other words, you were perfectly normal, which meant no fun at all for Oikawa.

Today, he chose to take time off and lounge around in your apartment. When he heard the beeping of the keypad at the door, his ears twitched and the tail protruding from under his shirt whipped through the air. As you entered and continued to go through your normal routine, he decided to curl up on the couch again and ignore you. The next time he opened his eyes, he discovered that some time had passed. You sat at the dining table and turned another page of your book, leisurely sipping at scalding hot chocolate from a mug. His eyes shot open as you suddenly burst into laughter.

“Holy shit. I can’t handle this anymore. This is way too funny,” you chuckled, fingers clutching harder at the spine of the book. Oikawa relaxed when he realized that you were probably just laughing at something in the story. But then he froze up at your next words. “I’m talking to you, you know.”

He glanced at you, and then turned to check that your phone was still on the kitchen counter. It was, completely face down and no sign of anyone calling it. Before he even had time to turn around again, he felt a gust of wind and weight crushing his body into the couch. There was a hand around his throat, and it only tightened its grip when he shifted. His dizziness subsided, and as his eyes focused again, he saw that _you_ were the one kneeing him in the stomach with your fingers on his neck.

He remained confused, but then noticed the white glow of wings protruding from your back. His gaze traveled up to see a soft light hovering above your head. And then it hit him.

“ _Fuck_. You’re an _actual_ angel.”

“Took you long enough,” you laughed. “Shit, this is the most fun I’ve had in a long time. About three centuries or so?”

Oikawa remained frozen. He couldn’t even begin to count the number of disadvantages he had, nor comprehend his massive mistake in underestimating you. If he tried to move even a bit, he was sure that you would have no problem crushing his throat on the spot. Not to mention, your weight was still digging into his abdomen. Furthermore, any powers he even had were rendered completely useless so long as you maintained direct contact with him. Calling for backup was impossible, and the entire time he had been monitoring you, he hadn’t even considered that you would turn out to be an _angel_.

“You look scared, maybe even a bit confused. You have no idea what I am, do you?” you said, feeling him tremble under your touch.

“You’re an angel, _duh_ —“

“Don’t play smart with me, _demon_ —“ you leaned down to snarl in his face, tightening the grip on his neck. He sputtered a bit, and you eased on the grip, mockingly apologizing with a sweet grin. “I’m what you call a hunter of sorts.”

Oikawa’s face scrunched, gasping for air.

“You still don’t get it?” You came closer, nose almost touching his. When you spoke, your voice came out in a shallow whisper. “I go undercover to lure out you _demons_ and exterminate your kind. It’s overwhelmingly hilarious how simple it is to fish you guys out.”

“You… you kill us?” Oikawa sputtered, realizing just how much more dire his situation had become.

You shook your head and laughed yet again. “I don’t like the word ‘kill.’ Makes it sound like I’m doing something bad. Let’s use the term ‘exterminate’ for pests like you.”

By no means was Oikawa stupid. He was dumb sometimes, but he wasn’t stupid. There was no bluffing his way out of this, you could feel the way he was shaking. One wrong move and he would disintegrate just like that. As he considered his options, he suddenly felt a warm glow around his neck replace the grip of your fingers. The moment you moved off of him, his hands flew to tug at it, feeling for some sort of closure to undo.

“What the hell did you just do?”

“Rest assured, it won’t kill you. It just has the same effect of my hand on your neck, except without the overwhelming will to crush you,” you said, the sickeningly sweet smile still adorning your face. Oikawa was nearly tempted to fall for it but then remembered how just moments ago, you were threatening to end his existence.

“Why are you doing this?” he questioned. His breathing quickened, and it felt like no matter how much he inhaled, his lungs never filled enough.

“What, are you telling me that us angels should just sit by as we watch you demons cause humans to fall one after another?” you snorted, flipping through a folder and observing each page with watchful eyes.

“It’s not like humans are all that great anyways,” Oikawa shrugged. He had long since given up on struggling with the collar you put on him, or whatever it was. It sure felt that way to him at least. “No matter what you angels do, all they do is sin and fall for our temptations over and over again, and then your God pitifully welcomes them every time they go crawling back for forgiveness. And then what? They sin again. Must be rough, having to look out for such foolish things, huh?”

The rustling of pages stopped, and you looked up at him. He shivered when he felt your gaze pierce through every fiber of his being.

“True. Humans are stupid, helpless, and undoubtedly get themselves into trouble again and again. Then let me ask you this: what should pests who occupy themselves with disturbing such lower life forms be considered then? Something beyond fools, I suppose.” You threw the folder down onto the coffee table and sank into the couch next to him. “Furthermore, it’s not like your kind does much better. Work has piled up for us hunters ever since the devil himself set his hellhounds after us in the past century. A lot of us were hunted and ripped apart, you know.”

His teeth clenched and eyes nervously darted around. He almost felt _bad_ for you, but then had to remind himself that he would be over if he gave into your alluring words.

“Now then…” you suddenly stood up and rolled your shoulders back.

“Wait, wait, wait… Can’t you just… let me go?” Oikawa pouted, trying to muster the remainder of his charm that he hadn’t pissed himself with yet. “You’re an angel and all, so shouldn’t you be forgiving and nice or something? C’mon, I’ve just been trying to do my job here.”

You stared at him, eyes narrowing. “…Your point? I gotta do my job too. And if that’s your misconception of angels, then it’s a miracle that you’ve survived for nine centuries, Oikawa Tooru.”

When his eyes widened, you pointed to the folder you had slammed down before. “That’s right. I’ve known since some time ago. Don’t concern yourself with it. Us angels have a larger network than your shrimp-sized brain can even imagine.”

Oikawa swallowed whatever was left in his throat as his mouth went dry. He couldn’t even contact hell. He couldn’t tell Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, or even Matsukawa. He had no way to let them know that the hunters were _bad_ , bad news, and they could be next if they were as careless as he was.

He flinched as you took a step closer to him. “Alright, fine then. Let’s get this over with and just kill me already.”

This time, you wore a look of confusion before bursting out in laughter. You actually doubled over and had to catch yourself on the couch. When you recovered from your fit, you cracked your neck and rolled your wrists.

“I was right. I really haven’t had so much fun in a long time. Did you think that that would just be it? That I would just kill you and I’d clap my hands and go ‘the end’?” Oikawa nodded, taken aback by your reaction. “Kid, I’m not a newbie in this business. If you want to go the hard way, then so be it, but don’t think I’m letting you go without getting you to cough up some info. Didn’t I tell you? We’ve got a way to collect data and network.”

“So you’re telling me that I’m just supposed to—“

He barely blinked and you were suddenly in front of him, hand muffling his mouth.

“Shhh. I’ll be doing the interrogating now, okay?”

Oikawa Tooru nodded, unbeknownst to him he was growing ever weaker to your voice, dripping with honey and face glowing like an angel’s.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. oikawa is stupid.


End file.
